Showtime
by xscrxpx
Summary: – ¡Oh, creo que estamos llegando al final del show! – ¡Fue tan divertido! Realmente odiaríamos que te fueras; Levi x Eren (Riren); Kerstmis, diciembre, 2015.
1. Welcome to Freddy's

_»Has llegado lejos, es bastante extraño«_

Eren corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Su respiración era agitada, tenía un pequeño toque de desesperación. Ignoró cada grito que resonaba detrás de él, se aseguró de que el abrigo no se abriera y sus ropas se viesen. Todo estaba saliendo mal por culpa de Connie. ¿Qué se supone que debe de hacer?

Después de un par de minutos, supo que los había perdido. Miró hacía atrás, desaceleró su paso y jadeó. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de una segunda presencia detrás de él hasta que chocó con el individuo. Volteó, claramente asustado. –L-lo siento… N-no lo vi. –El sujeto se le hacía conocido.

– ¿Por qué estás huyendo? –Sus manos temblaron con suavidad. Mordió su labio inferior, se estremeció cuando el chico revolvió sus cabellos antes de tomar su mano. –Ven, te llevaré a casa. –Lo jaló hasta que llegaron a una bonita limosina. –Anda, sube. –Obedeció. Entonces, fue capaz de mirar bien al tipo.

Vendajes en los ojos, traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata... ¿Acaso era _él_? –Usted se me hace conocido… ¿De casualidad, es el vocalista de la banda "No Name"? –El chico soltó una risa ante el lenguaje formal que utilizaba el castaño.

–Eso dice, ¿Te gusta? –Asintió. –Me alegra saberlo. Me gusta conocer a mis fans en persona. –Iba a decir algo, pero una canción _bastante_ conocida (se la sabía de memoria) empezó a sonar en el reproductor del cantante. –Oh, veo que también te gusta esa banda, ¿O me equivoco?

–N-no es eso… S-simplemente la c-conozco… –-Su piel perdió cualquier rastro de color. Apretó con más fuerza el bolso que traía y su abrigo. El pelinegro sonrió de manera imperceptible. –Dicen que es muy buena… No me consta, pero eso es lo que dicen…

 _No debiste venir a esta casa del terror, ruega porque las puertas se mantengan estables. El reloj sigue avanzando mientras tu rezas por llegar al amanecer, ¿Puedes pasar cinco noches en Freddy's?_

–Los "rumores" son verdaderos. La banda es muy buena, son un gran admirador. Mi integrante favorito es _Bonnie_ , el conejito morado. Me encanta como toca la guitarra y su manera de vestir. ¡Me gustaría conocerlo en persona!

 _Ellos nos llaman "cosas del demonio", culpa del olor putrefacto. ¿Con quién hablas por teléfono? Se supone que estás solo. No estás jugando bien, sólo tenemos que entrar allí. Puedes unirte a la tripulación, tenemos un traje para ti. Contigo podré confiar, no sirve de nada correr y esconderse._

–V-vaya… –El pelinegro se sentó a su lado y pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros para luego juntar su cuerpo con el suyo. Eren evitó voltear, se sonrojaría si lo hiciera. El aliento ajeno chocaba con su cuello, provocándole escalofríos. El tipo estaba demasiado cerca.

–Hagamos un trato, cariño. Si me dices la verdad… Te revelaré mi identidad. –Tragó saliva ruidosamente.

– ¿A-a qué verdad se r-refiere? N-no tengo n-nada que decir… – _Nada incorrecto, claro._

–Mientes. Lo supe desde que te vi corriendo como si tu vida dependiera de ello. Además, cuando mencioné a la banda, apretaste tu maleta y tu abrigo. Es obvio que escondes algo… –Lamió su oreja, ahogó un grito de sorpresa. –Me gustaría saber qué es. Anda, dímelo, ¿Acaso no quieres conocer a la persona que se esconde detrás de este disfraz?

Admitía que la oferta era demasiado buena, ¡El vocalista de No Name era su favorito y lo adoraba más a que su propia vida! Pero también había una parte de él que no quería saberlo, manteniéndolo en completo anonimato. Además, estaba poniendo en juego su identidad. ¿Qué se supone que diría? ¿"Hola, soy _Bonnie_ , es un gusto"?

Ya había pasado por la vergonzosa escena frente a sus amigos, ¿Tendría que volver a vivirla frente a uno de los artistas más deseados en todo el mundo? Algo le decía que si decía la verdad todo se vendría abajo. Algo lo hacía sentir muy inseguro.

 _Sólo quiero volver a casa, no quiero estar solo. Por favor, no llores o grites. Nunca saldrás de aquí._

–No sé si realmente quiero conocer a la persona que más admiro. Es decir, ¿Qué tal si no es lo que yo espero? Creo… Creo que no estoy dispuesto a decir algo tan importante por una estúpida ilusión. –El pelinegro rió.

–Señor Ackerman, hemos llegado.

–Bueno, al menos ya sabes mi apellido. –Eren agitó su cabeza. El pelinegro tomó su mano y lo obligó a salir del coche, una bonita casa se hallaba frente a ellos. –Vivo solo, así que no te preocupes por si alguien más te ve. –Y lo jaló dentro.

–O-oiga, d-debo volver a mí... –Ackerman interrumpió sus palabras arrebatándole el bolso. Comenzó a subir las escaleras corriendo. Eren entró en pánico y lo siguió. – ¡Oiga, eso es mío! –Fue ignorado, pero tuvo la fortuna de escuchar una preciosa risa. Llegó hasta una amplia habitación ordenada, su maleta se encontraba tirada en una esquina de la habitación.

Se acercó con cautela. El pelinegro lo empujó hacia su cama, Eren cayó boca arriba sobre las suaves sábanas. –Dime la verdad, mocoso. –Se posicionó encima de él, aprisionando sus caderas con las rodillas. Los vendajes comenzaron a caer, un iris de color azul grisáceo se dejó ver. Se miraron durante algunos segundos que parecieron eternos para el castaño. –Tienes los labios muy secos y la piel muy pálida.

– ¿Qué? –La lengua del pelinegro repasó la zona, humedeciéndolos. Su cuerpo se paralizó y su rostro se pintó de carmín. Ackerman aprovechó ese momento para filtrarse en su boca y juntar sus labios de forma desesperada. Eren se aferró a sus ropas.

– ¿Me lo dirás? –Desabrochó con lentitud el abrigo del menor. –Por cierto, me llamo Levi. Es un placer conocerte, _Eren_. –El mencionado no se opuso, levantó sus manos y jaló las vendas de "Levi". –Nada mejor que verte en persona, _conejito_.

– ¿C-cómo sabe q-quién soy? –Sus ropas estaban siendo despojadas, pero no se resistía. Levi se inclinó un poco y aspiró el dulce aroma que emanaba su cabello.

–Fue en una entrega de premios. Tu banda cantaba "Painted Smile" mientras el público se volvía completamente loco. Me llamó la atención esa reacción y, cuando miré a quienes daban el show, me obsesioné de la persona que tocaba la guitarra. –Suspiró. –Empecé siendo un fan, lo sabía todo sobre cada integrante, pero más sobre ti. No me quedé conforme con tu anonimato, así que contraté a un investigador privado. Los resultados fueron lo mejor, me enamoré de la persona que estaba detrás de una guitarra roja y vestimenta morada. Y, casualmente, te encontré huyendo de tus amigos. Bastante loco, ¿No lo crees?

Eren rodó sus ojos, irritado. –Entonces, ¿Por qué querías que lo dijera si ya lo sabías? Eres un estúpido, ¡Nunca me había sentido tan presionado y confundido! Agh, ahora te odio. –Levi soltó una pequeña risita antes de morder y succionar las partes no visibles de su piel, dejando marcas rojizas. Eren gimió. –O-oye, no hagas eso…

–Lo siento, cariño, pero es inevitable. Quiero que quede claro que eres mío. Además, estoy dispuesto a que mis sentimientos seas correspondidos.

 _¿Por qué has vuelto aquí? Debiste huir, querido, ruega porque las puertas se mantengan estables. Has llegado lejos, es bastante extraño, ¿Puedes durar cinco noches en Freddy's?_


	2. Showtime

p style="text-align: center;" em style="text-align: center;"» ¡Es hora de la fiesta! «/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongMeses después./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eren bufó una vez más. –Oye, lo creas o no, es bastante difícil hacer esto sin ensuciarte. Así que, ¿Me harías el favor de quedarte quieto? No quiero que nos peleemos sólo porque manché tu bonita piel de barniz. –Rodé los ojos y dejé de moverme. Eren volvió a pasar la brocha por la uña de mi dedo índice, retocando la pintura negra tan característica de mi vestimenta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cruzó sus piernas, no pude evitar poner mi otra mano en su rodilla, acariciando con ternura su piel. Rió. Una risa adorable que cautivaría a cualquiera. – ¿Me regalas un beso? –Sopló con suavidad, en un intento de que el líquido se secara. Se levantó y depositó un pequeño beso en mis labios. –Gracias, cariño./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– ¿Dónde guardaste mis orejas, cola y barniz? –Señalé la pequeña maleta que se hallaba en la cama. Caminó hasta allí y sacó cada uno de los objetos, colocándolos donde iban. Con suma rapidez, destapó el pequeño frasquito y repasó sus uñas con color violeta. –Mira y aprende, novato./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"–Este novato te folla todas las noches, bebé. –Solté una carcajada ante su rubor. Siguió con lo suyo mientras yo arreglaba las vendas que cubrían mis ojos. Era un poco complejo el hacerlo ya que tenías que encontrar la posición perfecta para que no se cayeran. El enorme espejo que adornaba la habitación me daba una vista perfecta de Eren. Estaba arreglando su camisa, colocando los tirantes que sujetaban su pequeño short. Sus piernas se veían más largas que de costumbre. –Tengo ganas de hacerlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Casi se ahoga ante mi comentario. –Pervertido, ¿No puedes esperar hasta más tarde? Además, dentro de un par de horas tenemos que salir a escena. –Reí. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé por la cintura. –No, Levi, se nos hará tarde, idiota./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong.../strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Solté un pequeño jadeo y aumenté la velocidad de las embestidas. Eren exclamó algunas palabras, más no entendí nada de lo que dijo. Se aferró a mi saco, encajando sus uñas en mi espalda. Gruñí ante eso, como me hubiera gustado hacerlo sin ropa... Pero se estaba haciendo tarde para el show./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mi celular sonó a lo lejos. Obviamente lo ignoré ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en la cara de mi chico. Recuerdo cuando aceptó ser mi pareja, fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Después de eso, le pedí que viviera conmigo (prácticamente lloré cuando aceptó) y ahora somos la típica pareja feliz y que disfruta de su relación (bueno, no tenemos nada de "típico". Supongo que el simple hecho de ser famosos nos hace ser diferentes a lo "típico")./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"–L-Levi... ¡Ah, Levi! –Sonreí con malicia antes de morder su cuello, dejando una visible marca. Un grito bastante agudo salió de su garganta, indicando que se había corrido. Segundos después yo lo hice, derrumbándome sobre él, abrazándolo con amor. Nuestros corazones latían con rapidez, nuestras respiraciones se sincronizaban. Sus dedos acariciaron gentilmente mi nuca, enredándose en mis cabellos rebeldes. –T-tenemos que arreglarnos.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"–Lo sé, lo sé./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong.../strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"–emNo nos mires como si fuéramos el demonio, deberías saber que estamos a tu nivel. Este nunca fue nuestro pasatiempo destinado, pero, ¿Cómo podríamos olvidar ese oscuro crimen?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"La gente gritaba con mucha fuerza el nombre de la banda. Los letreros con colores fluorescentes comenzaron a hacerse presentes. Yo sólo podía fijar mi atención en cierto integrante con disfraz de conejo morado que era alumbrado por luces de neón. Se movía de manera mecánica, fingiendo ser robots./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"–emLos monstruos vagan por los pasillos, pero no son robots. Los hombres tienen algunos pensamientos oscuros.../em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sus dedos se deslizaban con una rapidez increíble por las cuerdas de aquella guitarra roja, el tesoro material que más amaba y cuidaba (a veces me siento celoso y me dan ganas de romperlo, pero no quiero ganarme su odio, eso sería terrible). Recuerdo que una vez la escondí y casi se muere. Después de un par de horas, la "encontré" y me dijo que me amaba. Fue lindo, pero me sentí un poco culpable ya que yo la había ocultado y luego fingí ser el héroe. Soy una mala persona./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"–emDale cuerda, la música está en mí. Fue un largo día y morimos para ser libres. No te detengas ahora porque te puedo asegurar que cuando el silencio caiga seremos lo último que verás./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hanji se acercó con una copa de vino. Ingería del líquido con delicadeza, mostrando el lado elegante que no poseía. Ella es un completo desastre, todo lo contrario a mí. Es una molestia andante, sobre todo si está borracha. Erwin llegó en ese momento y le arrebató la copa, solté una carcajada por la expresión que colocó Zoe. –Las bebidas alcohólicas no son para ti./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"–Pero estaba muy bueno... ¡Déjame beber sólo esa pequeña cantidad! –La música se detuvo de repente. La vocalista de la banda agradeció, ganándose los ensordecedores aplausos de la gente, y salieron del escenario. Prácticamente corrí hasta su camerino./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"– ¡Eso ha sido increíble! Ah, hola. –Levanté mi mano, saludando a Jean, y me acerqué a Eren. –Oye, Levi, ¿Dejarás que nuestro conejito favorito vaya a la fiesta de esta noche? Hace mucho que no se divierte gracias a que lo tienes encadenado a tu lado. –Fruncí mi ceño. ¿Que yo qué?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"–Jean, déjalo en paz. Le prometí que tendríamos una cena privada. Además, ¡No me tiene encadenado a su lado, idiota! Cuando tengas pareja lo comprenderás. –Tomé su mano y planté un suave beso en ella. Annie soltó un gritó de emoción, haciendo a mi chico reír. Jean sólo rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación. La rubia rió por lo bajo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"–Parece que está celoso.../p 


	3. Springtrap

_»Trampas hechas de resorte liberando su terror, ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir cinco noches?«_

– ¿Ya escuchaste el nuevo sencillo de Spring Loaded Traps? –Miré a Hanji con interés. Ella sonrió con malicia. –Creo que a alguien se le olvidó decirte sobre eso... –Solté una estruendosa risa, algo demasiado raro en mí.

–Oh, claro que no, maldita cuatro ojos. A mí hermoso conejito no se le olvidó decirme acerca de la nueva canción; Springtrap. Lo que me sorprende es que tú, idiota descerebrada, te hayas enterado de esto. –Soltó un puchero mientras que Mike reía.

–Eres malo, Levi.

–Soy tu peor pesadilla. –La puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a los cinco integrantes de mi grupo musical favorito. Los ojos _rojos_ del guitarrista aterrizaron en mi figura antes de uno de ellos se cerrara, regalándome un precioso guiño. Relamí mis labios y evité saltar de alegría de mi asiento. Eso también sería raro.

–Jean te está mirando con odio. –Hanji carcajeó. Le ignoré ya que me estaba comiendo con la mirada al hermoso conejito. Estaba desesperado por llegar a casa. –Oye, Levi, ¿Crees que es bueno dejar a Eren con ese chico? No me da buena espina...

–Deja que comience la fiesta para así secuestrarlo.

 **...**

Los cuerpos chocaban entre sí en la pista, yo sólo podía aferrarme a la cintura de mi chico y besar sus labios con desespero. La música reventaba mis tímpanos y la poca iluminación del lugar hacía que nadie apreciara el momento.

La prometí a Hanji alejar a Eren de Jean. Lo cumplí cuando la gente se levantó a bailar y mi novio se quedó un momento solo. Juro que mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza con tan sólo verlo u escuchar su voz. El cálido toque de sus manos me dejaba sin respiración.

Dios, nunca me había enamorado de alguien. Admito que es una sensación extraña, pero a la vez es reconfortante. ¿Qué se sentirá que te rompan el corazón? Creo que esa es una de las desventajas de enamorarse por primera vez.

–Levi... –Acuné su rostro con ambas manos. Mis pulgares acariciaron la suave piel de sus mejillas, no podía dejar de ver sus preciosos ojos. Sonrió antes de apartar su vista y recargar su cabeza en mi hombro. –Jean se me declaró. – ¿Qué? –Obviamente lo rechacé, pero, ¿Sabes? Me sentí mal. Jean es como un hermano para mí y no quiero perderlo... No sé qué hacer.

–Eren, si él realmente te aprecia lo entenderá. Me pasó lo mismo con un amigo mío, Erwin. Fue amable y comprensivo, actualmente encontró a su "media naranja" y vive feliz. –Acaricié su cabello. –Jean sabía desde el principio acerca de nuestra relación. No debes quebrarte la cabeza, seguro encontrará a alguien que lo haga realmente feliz.

Sus labios rozaron mi cuello. Aspiró el aroma que tenía, relajándose un poco. –Gracias por tu consejo.

 _Arruina ese audio, la visualización está fallando._

–No debes agradecer, cariño, sabes que siempre estaré para ti. –Sus brazos apretaron mi torso, reí ante su acción. –Te amo tanto, bebé. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

 _Corta el oxígeno, la ventilación está fallando._

–También te amo, Levi, mucho.

 _Los sistemas deben reiniciarse. Ahora estás sentado, indefenso. No es un traje vacío, alambres comprimidos._

 **...**

 ** _Hanji:_** _¡Deberías de ver esto, jajaja!_

Abrí el link que la rara esa me envió. Al instante, un bonito dibujo apareció en la pantalla.

 ** _Xxx:_** _La otra vez estaba viendo un vídeo de Spring Loaded Traps y me pregunté lo siguiente: ¿No creen que el vocalista de No Name y Bonnie harían linda pareja? ¡Ambos se verían tan tiernos!_

Éramos él y yo abrazados. Ambos vestidos con nuestros respectivos atuendos, nuestras manos entrelazadas, nuestros labios fundiéndose en un cálido beso.

 ** _Xxx:_** _¡Yo también he pensado lo mismo!_

Pensé que sería el único comentario, pero había miles de ellos. Me alegraba saber que nuestras fans apoyarían nuestra relación, realmente me sentiría fatal si fueran malas personas y nos insultaran por ello.

Fue inevitable guardar las imágenes que posteaban de nosotros. Desde dibujos, hasta manips. Una de ellas me llamó la atención: Jean y un pequeño chico rubio.

 ** _Xxx:_** _¿Alguien que apoye esta pareja?_

Esto era como Larry y Ziam Shippers conociéndose. Realmente tierno. Unos brazos rodearon mi cuello y unos labios besaron mi nuca. –Te vez feliz. ¿Ha sucedido algo? –Sonreí mientras miraba fijamente el computador. Eren se percató de ello y miró, sin entender, la pantalla.

–Hay fans que piensan en nosotros como pareja. –Junté mis labios con los suyos, enredé mis dedos en su suave cabellera castaña. –Algún día haremos nuestro romance oficial frente a ellas y seremos felices.

–Eso espero...


	4. I'm sorry

_»Déjame entrar, ¿Sabes? Estoy realmente hambriento de alguna compañía; estoy solo«_

Por quinta vez consecutiva, arreglé mi corbata. Apreté la pequeña cajita que contenía el anillo y acomodé el racimo de flores. Tragué saliva, suspiré en un intento de calmar los terroríficos nervios que estaban consumiéndome.

Eren y yo cumplimos dos años siendo una bonita pareja. Lo amo tanto y he decidido dar el siguiente paso: pedirle que esté conmigo para siempre, que sea mi esposo.

Hace como seis meses encontré un tipo comic, bastante vergonzoso, que hablaba sobre Eren y yo teniendo relaciones. Al parecer, las fans realmente aman nuestro "romance", aunque no sepan que sí es real. Recuerdo que Eren se puso muy rojo y no volvió a tocar el computador o su celular en todo el día.

Un día, posteé una fan art de nosotros en twitter, preguntando sobre ello. Muchas fans (extrañamente, también había chicos) respondieron diciendo "deberías casarte con él", "deberías invitarlo a uno de tus conciertos y reclamarlo frente a todos", " _Bonnie_ y tú se verían tan tiernos", hermoso y conmovedor.

Luego de eso, lo pensé durante mucho tiempo. Me puse a reflexionar, ¿Qué pasaría si yo no estuviera con Eren y hubiera hecho esa pregunta? ¿Complacería a mis fans? ¿Me parecería repugnante el hecho que me juntaran con un chico? No lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que mi vida sería igual de monótona y aburrida.

Eren es mi complemento, es mi todo. Nunca creí en esas mierdas del hilo rojo y demás, pero cuando se trata de mi chico creería hasta el más estúpido y absurdo cuento de hadas. Gracias a él, he compuesto varías canciones que han dejado cautivados a varios. Creo que si Eren me dejase, yo me deprimiría y luego moriría de la tristeza.

 _Abre esa puerta y ven a jugar conmigo._

–Parece que quieres matar a alguien, Levi, por dios, cálmate un poco. –Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de mi chico. Me sonrió con ternura y arregló sus orejas. Olvidé que estábamos en una premiación importante. –Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que me tenías que decir?

Le entregué las flores. –Sé que este no es el momento apropiado para hacer esto, pero realmente no se me da esa cosa de planear escenarios románticos que no impliquen hacerte el amor. –Se sonrojó. –Entonces, Eren Jaeger, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Rió. –Vaya, que profundo. –Le miré mal. Recordé que la proposición debía de tener un anillo. Saqué la pequeña cajita negra y se la entregué. –Eres un novato, enserio. Se ve que no aprendiste nada de todas esas historias hechas por las fans, desgraciado.

–Una vez te dije que este novato te follaba todas las noches. –Golpeó mi brazo. –Contesta rápido antes de que vaya a vomitar por la ansiedad. –Volvió a reír. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Chasqueé mi lengua. –Maldito mocoso…

 **…**

Ingerí un poco del líquido transparente que contenía la botella. Su frescura refrescó mi garganta, pero no pudo disminuir mis nervios. Estúpido Jaeger, ¿Tanto le costaba decir sí o no? Bueno, tampoco es como si estuviese preparado para un "no".

No estaba preparado para ser rechazado y destrozado por mi primer amor. Quizá soy fuerte, frío, inexpresivo, pero Eren tiene todas las emociones que van más allá de lo que cualquiera conoce. Dicen que el primer amor nunca funciona, ¿Es por eso que me siento aterrado?

 _Garras y chispas, te encontraremos en la oscuridad._

Abrí mí libro y seguí leyendo en donde me había quedado. Quizá con eso podría tranquilizarme, no confiaba mucho en el resultado. La música sonaba a lo lejos, me alegraba saber que podría estar tranquilo durante algunos minutos. Si Eren estuviese aquí…

 _Con nuestros dientes de metal crujiendo…_

–Oye, Levi… Hace rato estaba platicando con Eren, se le notaba muy feliz, ¿Sabes? –Rió. –Me dijo que te diera esto. –Me entregó un pedazo de hoja doblado por la mitad. –Lo leí, pero no entendí su contenido. Eso es cruel. –Abrí el papel. Poco me importaba que Hanji estuviese allí, de todos modos no entendía.

 _"Acepto, aunque seas un idiota sin una pizca de romanticismo"._

Y comencé a llorar de la felicidad. –Hanji, ¿P-podrías ayudarme con algo? –Asintió. –Eren aceptó casarse conmigo, ¿Ahora qué hago?

Golpeó mi espalda con suavidad. –Conseguir un traje y anunciar su romance a sus fans.

 _… Y resortes y bobinas rompiéndose._


End file.
